


A Clois Bride

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: 8x10 fix it, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Lois Lane needs a hug, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In a world where Doomsday doesn't crash Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Clark and Lois have a talk and come to an understanding.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	A Clois Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Just a little something that popped into my head after watching 8x10 in my Smallville rewatch.

Kent Farm  
Night

Lois had stayed outside long after Oliver had gone inside, nursing the bottle of liquor. She couldn’t help but think about what was going on inside, specifically with Clark and Lana. No doubt they were working everything out, resuming their big, epic love story, Lois thought glumly. She should have taken a hint from watching her cousin pin over Clark for years. Being the third part of the Clark/Lana love triangle never ended well.

“Isn’t it a little early for drinking?”

Speak of the devil, the devil will appear, Lois thought with an internal sigh. She looked over and there Clark was, looking as handsome as ever in his suit. How had she never noticed how handsome he was, she wondered. 

“Where’s Lana?” Lois asked, pointedly ignoring his question, which he noticed but decided to allow. 

“I think she’s still inside. I kind of lost track of her,” Clark admitted as he sat down next to her.

“What, you two aren’t planning your own wedding?” Lois tried to joke but Clark could see the pain swimming in her eyes and his heart clenched.

“No, we’re not,” Clark said softly, wondering how to word this. “We’re not getting back together.”

“Oh,” Lois said after a moment, her buzzed mind not sure what else to say.

“Yeah,” Clark said and he paused. “I guess we both knew, deep down, that we weren’t meant to end up together. We just…we chose to ignore it and try to hold onto the past. But you can’t fight fate.”

“That must have been tough to admit,” Lois noted and he smiled dryly.

“You have no idea,” Clark said and then it was silent between them.

Something had just happened between them, almost. From the moment he had seen her in that dress, something had shifted between them. It would be easy to ignore it, to just pretend like nothing had happened. But Clark didn’t want to, to his surprise.

He wanted to see where this went; he wanted to take a leap of faith with Lois. More than anything, he wanted to see where they would land, together.

“We almost kissed,” Clark said in a bluntness that surprised him and Lois.

“Yeah. Weddings, they make you feel all bubbly inside. We just got caught up in the moment,” Lois dismissed but Clark stared at her intently. “What?”

“We both know it was more than that Lois. Something’s been…building between us ever since I started at the Daily Planet,” Clark said and saw Lois was beginning to panic. “I get it Lois. The last time you opened up your heart to someone, it got broken. And I’m not saying it will be easy. There’ll be times where we fight, where we annoy the hell out of each of other, where we won’t see eye to eye on things. But I don’t want to miss a single second of it. Take a leap of faith with me Lois.”

Lois wanted to rebuff him, to just crawl back behind her wall and hide, from him and her feelings. But she remembered how she felt when she thought Clark reading Jimmy’s vows had been Clark confessing feelings for her, the electricity she felt between them before their near kiss. And she was just…tired. Tired of being guarded all the time. And maybe it was the alcohol, but she wanted, just for once, to let her guard down.

“Okay Smallville. Tomorrow, pick me up at eight,” Lois said as she got to her feet. “Now, let’s go watch the bride and groom cut the cake.”

Lois walked back in side and Clark watched her for a moment before getting up and following her, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 8x10 is an episode I both love and hate in equal measure. What I loved about it was it had some really funny Lois moments, great Clark/Lois development, the official first appearance of Doomsday, and the Lex cameo at the end. 
> 
> But what I hated was the return of Lana, who was as hypocritical and manipulative as ever, and the resuming of the Clark/Lana saga. And now they have dragged Lois into it and man, they did my girl so dirty. At this point, I’m just tired of love triangles on this show. Even Arrow and Flash dropped the love triangles after the first few seasons. And when I can praise the Arrowverse over Smallville, there is a problem.


End file.
